Servant of Evil
by Totsuka-san
Summary: The story Servant of Evil is just exactly the same as 'Aku no Meshitsukai' manga ver. or the song 'Servant of evil' that was sing by Kagamine Len. The difference between this story and the manga ver. or the song is just that its GC ver. this time :) (Sorry for some wrong spelling words or you dont really understand it. If you want to understand it, read the manga ver. :))
1. Chapter 1

~Servant of evil~

Once upon a time, there lived a kingdom which was called the purple kingdom. The king made it very great until there's no other kingdom can be an equal. One day while the king's queen was about to give birth, the king called his fortune teller to come and see him. "My fortune teller," called the king. "Yes, your majesty." said the fortune teller while bowing down to the king in the king's room. "The contract was to last only until the purple kingdom had become the greatest. It is not my kind of nature to linger in a place for too long. So this is where we shall part our ways, my king." said the fortune teller, trying to tell that his job is done in the yellow kingdom. "Heh, it's a shame." said the King and he ordered his guards to stab him. "Your majesty...?" said the fortune teller. "Stay back, I will speak to my fortune teller." said the king to his guards. "Your predictions has brought this kingdom into greatness. I shall not let this power to fell into any other kingdoms. So I have to let you die here. " said the king to his fortune teller. "King... Never forget this mark of blood.. Soon, a child will born with this mark of blood on his back... The child will bring the end of this kingdom.. And the kingdom will die.., along with the child." He said and pointed his fingers to the king, and died. Soon, a maid appeared and said, "Your majesty! The birthing has finished! It's a twin! It's a clever looking prince and a love able princess!". He walked to his queen's room and said "Well done my queen! You have given birth to a heir!". "I shall name the prince 'Dio' and the princess 'Ley'!" he continued. ''But there's one problem, my king." the queen said. The king suddenly remembered what the fortune teller said 'never forget this mark of blood..'. "There's a huge birthmark on the prince's back. It looks like it's a blood. " continued the queen. 'The child with the birthmark will bring the end to this kingdom..!' the king remembered it again. "Lock the prince in the north tower! Only the princess had survived, the prince died! Lock him! Never let him out from there!" ordered the king, and the maid whom carry the prince quickly ran to the north tower and lock the prince.

Six years had past, princess Ley had turned into six. When she was playing tag with her friends, she heard someone playing a piano. "Listen! I can hear someone playing piano in the north tower!" she said. "Huh..? We didn't here anything." said her friends. "Anyways, it's your turn now, princess Ley!" they continued. "Okay!" she replied. Then, one of her maid came, "Princess Ley! Playing tag is very dangerous!" the maid said. "Now now, don't get mad at her. " said a young man with a black hair wearing a royal clothe. "The prince of the black kingdom is here, you know?" continued the maid angrily. "Indeed, princess of the purple kingdom." said the young man again."Sieghart-*niisama!" princess Ley said and hug him. (Niisama = honorable older brother.) "Did you brought me presents?" she said. "Yes! I brought a lot of them!" He replied. "Prince Sieghart! You mustn't spoil her!" the maid said agrily and the both of them didn't listen what she said. "I'm going to greet the king and queen now, why don't you come with me, princess?" The prince asked, "Okaaay~!" princess Ley replied with a sweet smile. "I see... Ley is quite attached to the prince of the black kingdom." the king said in his room. "Yes.. That's because prince Sieghart is a very kind young man." the queen replied. "I will arrange the engagement between prince Sieghart and Ley." The king said. "But, my King.. Ley is just a six year old child and she has her duties to carry." the queen said. "Besides.. The child in the north tower.. he is also royalty.. A prince.." she continued. "My queen! Never speak of that child! Cast it in your mind!" The king shouted at the queen.

"So you're the new comer?" said a maid to a new maid. "Yes! I'm in your care!" the new maid said. "It's easy up here, we just have to take care a child." The maid said. "A child?" the new maid asked. "Listen, here's some advice, don't go snooping around and don't get involved with the child. Those are the two things you need to keep in mind." the maid replied. "Sieghart-niisama, did you hear that beautiful piano sound?" princess Ley said to Prince Sieghart. "Hm...? I don't... hear anything."He replied. "Princess Ley! It's time for your midday nap!" the maid said to Ley. "No! I want to play with Sieghart-niisama!" Ley said, disobeying her maid. "Now princess, you mustn't be unruly." the prince said to her. So, Ley went to her bedroom and went to sleep. Before she went to sleep, she remembered that her mother told her theres a secret way to a very safe place which is the north tower in her bedroom. She thought that if she went to the secret way, she might find out who is the person playing the piano. So she went in there. Although the secret way to the north tower is very scarry but, she has to be strong. Once she reach to the end of the way, she saw a door, she opens the door and saw a young boy with a purple-pink hair who looks like herself. "So you are the one who is playing the piano all the time!" she said. The boy nods. "Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Ley! What's yours?" she asked the boy. "..." the boy didn't say anything. "You cant speak?" She asked. The boy shaked his head and said "My name... Is.. Dio..". "Ah! You spoked!" Princess Ley said. "Play the piano! I want to hear more! I really love it!" she continued. "My queen!" the maid said. "What's wrong, nanny?" the queen asked. "Princess Ley has escaped again! I've even put a maid to watch the door! How did she even get out from there?" The nanny wondered. The queen remembered what she told Ley about the secret way, she thought she might be there so she asked the nanny to check there. "Princess Ley!" the nanny said while opening the door. "Yikes!" princess Ley screamed. "Dio..!" The nanny was shocked. "Nanny, you know Dio?" Princess Ley asked, "N-No.. Come one Princess Ley, let's go." the nanny said. "I will come and see you again, Dio! Bye bye!" princess Ley said and waved her hands. "I see that you went to the north tower, Ley." the queen said to her daughter. "I've told you not to go there unless something dangerous happened right?" she continued. "It's okay.. I wont tell your father this time. But promise me not to go there again, okay?". "Why cant I play with Dio? Did he did something bad and you're punishing him?" princess Ley shouted. "No!" the queen replied. "That child... Has done nothing wrong.." the queen continued and hugged her daughter. Tomorrow, "Dio! Im here!" princess Ley said. "Hey! Hey! They told me not to come here but I sneak in!" she continued. "Just promise me to keep it a secret, okay?" and Dio agreed.

-End of chapter 1.

Totsuka-san : Chapter 2 maybe will come out on next week. : Thank you for reading it! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!Totsuka-san here, I want to say that I know my fictions are very messy, and I hope that the chapter 2 isn't so messy, if it is still messy, say it to me. Yeah and, the first chapter has a lot of mistakes right?**

It was a very peaceful day,

"You're leaving already, Sieghart-niisama?" The Princess of the purple kingdom asked,

"Yes, I have an important ceremony that I have to attend. But, I promise to be back as soon as I could, Princess Ley," Replied the Prince of the black kingdom.

"Okay! Bye bye! See you soon! It's the best you come late though!" Princess Ley said, waving her hands on the air and ran to the north tower.

"A-.. Ah... By.. Bye bye.." Prince Sieghart cried, he felt alone. A aqquintance of him passed by and said "Aha.. Most of the time she will cry.", he laughed a bit. "Don't say it like that... It makes me feel lonely.. Sob.. Sob.." The prince said.

"Dio! Read this book!" the princess said to Dio at the north tower, "You can't read?" she asked, the child nods. "Guess no one has ever been here.." She said and turn her heads around, seeing the whole room. "There is one.." Dio said quietly and pointed at the piano, "I play with this.." he said as he touch the piano and play with it's keyboard abit.

"Dio! We're going outside!" shouted the princess, she made her decision on her own.

"What..? But, I can't go there!" Dio refuse to hear what the princess said.

"It's okay! As long as we won't get caught, okay?" She continued, making a 'good' sign hand.,

"You... You think so..?" He replied, he smiled a bit and followed the princess to the outside world. The path there was really slippery, "Careful! It's really slippery here!"The princess said, Once they're at the end, they saw a door, "Look! It's the way out!" Ley said as she opens the door. Dio looked at the blue sky, "The sky is really blue today!" Ley said, she pointed at the clouds, "Sky... Blue..." Dio said, the princess smiled and said "Now, follow what I say..". One by one, Dio learned alot of things, "And now, read after me," she said and pointed at the words in the book. "Once upon a time, there was a rabbit..." she continued, and Dio followed what she said, "Great Job! And this is a kiss!" the princess kiss her twin's cheek and said "It means 'I love you'!".

"My queen! Your daughter, Princess Ley has escaped to the north tower!" the nanny shouted at the queen. "Just let her be, nanny. After all.. Those two are twins.." the queen replied,

'You are the one who taught me the meaning of this world...'

'Everything you gave me...'

'Turns into a song inside of me..'

Three years had passed, the twins has turned into 9, 'Little by little... I've realize what is my being here..' Dio thought, "No matter how often I see it, it always spooks me! That birthmark of his.. The child has been cursed..'' the maid said to the other maid, Dio open his shirt to see his birthmark, then.. "Dio! I've bring the book you've asked me to bring!" Ley shouted, Dio was shocked and quickly wear his clothes, "What is that blood? Are you hurt?" Ley asked him, "No... It's just a birthmark.." He replied, "... You know, it's the first time I saw a naked boy." Ley said, "Since we have come so far, show me more!" She continued, "No! Are you an idiot?!" Dio shouted, "Im not an idiot!" she shouted,

"If you're not an idiot, then what are you?"

"A princess, of course!"

"A princess will never be as idiot as you!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

'How lively... Time for me to stir some trouble..fufufu..'

An hour had passed, it's time for the princess to train how to ride her horse, Bastion. "Good boy, Bastion!" she said to her horse while riding it, suddenly, the horse became wild, "Whoa...!" she shouted and fell from the horse. "Princess Ley?" the nanny quickly bring her to her room,

"Princess Ley is hurt!" a maid said to the other maid at the north tower, "I heard that she fell from her horse and she wont wake up!" the other maid said, Dio heard it and quickly went to Ley's room.

"She still hasn't regain from her conciousness?" The queen said to the nanny, she was quite nervous, "The doctor said it was the shock of the impact on her body.." the nanny said, 'CLUNK!' the sound of someone opening Ley's bedroom's door, "... Dio!" the queen said, Dio was shock after seeing Ley was like that, "Ley!" he shouted, "S.. Stop! Dio!" the queen said, "Ley! Ley!" he shouted and ran towards Ley, "D.. Dio..?" she said, tears started to came out from Dio's eyes, "What're you crying for..?" she asked. Suddenly, "What are you doing here?!" the king shouted at Dio, "Fa.. Father.." Ley said, "This is not the place for you! Get away from Ley!" the king continued,

"Why... Why can't I be with Ley?!"

**-End of chapter 2-**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! :3**


	3. Chapter 25

**Hello, Totsuka-san here. :) This is the chapter 2.5 of Servant of Evil, and the chapter 3 will be come out on the next two weeks because my exams are starting tomorrow. -w-ll And I want to say thank you to Rinkushido and Orithia WindBell for reviewing Servant of Evil chapter 2. :)**

**_****Chapter 2.5 starts now_**

"Why... Why can't I be together with Ley?!"

The king didn't say a word, "... Dio.. You are Ley's twin brother, a prince and our son," The queen has broke the silence, "However, a fortune teller who helped the king made this kingdom a prophecy.", "The child who was born with the birthmark will bring an end to this kingdom... Along with the child." she continued, The twins was shocked, "Thanks to that part, I couldn't have killed you." the king said,

"My son, the prince has died when he was born, the child who lives at the north tower was.."

"Nothing but a bringer of disaster."

The king said while pointing at Dio. "I won't let you destroy my kingdom. Wrought from my tears and blood!" he said, "I will not abide you to go outside, nor will I abode you dying.", "You will exist for the sole purpose of serving this purple kingdom!"

"Father!" Ley shouted, "Kuh.." her shoulder was hurt, "Ley!" Dio shouted, "... Nanny... Take Dio to the north tower..." The queen said,

"Don't ever get near Ley again, Ley's injuries are all your fault!" The king said,

"Father! You're wrong!" Ley shouted at her father,

Dio turned a bit down, "The curse laid upons you afflicts even those arounds you!" The king continued, "Father!" the princess shouted, Dio ran away from the room and sat outside the castle,.

"How's Ley?" the king asked his queen in his room, "She only managed to fall asleep somehow.." the queen replied,

"That's not what i'm asking. What i'm asking is, will there be any traces of her injuries?"

"There may be some traces when she hit the ground.."

"Then her worth will go down, will it not?! And she was one of my bargaining chip with the blue kingdom!"

"The war still rages on with the north kingdom along our borders.." the king continued, " "The cost of waging war are only getting steeper, and yet this year, the excessive rainfall has caused curse crop failure everywhere!" the king said, "Ever since Dio was born, it has only been one bad thing after another.." he continued,

"He and Ley have been keeping in touch using the royal passageway haven't they, my queen?" the king said again while putting his hand on his forehead and making a very nervous face, he hoped that nothing bad will happen next time,

"Don't leave him in the north tower, take him to somewhere, far away and shut him away there for him.." he said again, "Somewhere far away where 'his' curse will not be able to reach us... Somewhere far away, for me, my queen..." he continued. The queen stared at him, she cant disobey the king so she had to listen to him..

She went to the north tower and knock the door on Dio's door,

"Dio, i'm coming in." she said,

Dio was playing his piano when the queen came,

"You will not stay here anymore.. You will move somewhere region east from here.." she continued,

Dio stared at her and asked "Does that mean I wont be able to play with Ley again..?" with a sad face,

"... Dio.. You've done nothing wrong except to born with such birthmark.." the queen replied. "From now on, Ley will also shoulder a heavy burden." she continued, "The king is planning to make Ley the next sovereign instead of his younger brother." she said again,

"The king's younger brother is an ambitious man, and there is no telling what he may try and do to Ley, and some goes to our neighboring kingdom." she said, "The purple kingdom is powerful, but the power can be taken in a flash." she continued, "And it is only a question the time that the blue kingdom, our ally, will betray us." she continued again. "Ley, who will become the next sovereign, is now struggling to be as royal as his father, the king. She tries very hard to acomplish the way to be a true royal person but she kept on failing and it is because of-" the queen was cutted of by Dio,

"I don't care what will happen to this kingdom, I don't care wether it will ruin or destroyed. However, I want to protect Ley," he said, "Please my queen, I beg you, please give me the strength and knowledge to protect her." he continued while groveling politely to the queen, "Ley gave me the meaning to ts world, ". "To me..

Ley is

my whole

world." he said, the queen stared at him,

"You... You've made a mistake there... " the queen replied, "However.., we were the ones who put you in the north tower, in order to pay you back, I shall register you to a place where you can study to use a sword properly, at that place, there's a school also, a place where you can study." she continued and smiled, Dio felt excited and said "Thank you" to the queen while bowing, but, he felt sad at the same time, leaving the Princess alone in this kingdom.

At night, Ley ran to the north tower to see Dio with her injuries on her shoulder, while she was running to the north tower using the secret passageway, she heard the king's younger brother's voice and a bunch of other people voices who lived at this kingdom on the other side of the secret passageway,

"That annoying Ley.. How can she be the next king..?! Curse my brother and her! I wish she just died in this kingdom," she heard the prince said,

"My my... Don't tell me you make the horse wild just to make the princess injured, " said a lady to the prince,

"It wasn't me, but I admit that I want that to happen.. Hahahahahaha!" he laughed,

When Ley heard that she cried but continued to walk to the north tower, she ran there while injured, she opens the door to Dio's room,

"Dio!" she shouted, Dio was reading a book when the princess came,

"Ley!" he shouted, Ley sat on the ground and cried,

"Father said such horrible things...! You're not a mon-" she shouted, the shouting made her injuries hurt,

"Kuh..!" she said in pain,

"Ley..." Dio said while touching her shoulder which was not injured, "... Why are you crying? Don't cry." he said and pat Ley's head. "Listen Ley, I'm going to move to somewhere far away from this kingdom. We may wont see each other for a long time, but I will be back to you in 2 or 3 years." he continued, Ley stared at him and shouted "No! NO! NONONONONO!" to Dio and punch him on the face again and again and again, then, she started to realize, "Ah... Sorry..." she said and she covers her face with her hands. "It's o... Okay.." Dio said to her and make the 'good job' sign hand with his face that had been punch by Ley.

**_chapter 2.5 ends_**

**thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, Totsuka-san here! :) Now this is the real chapter 3 xDD And thank you again to Orithia Windbell and Rinkushido for reviewing Servant of Evil chapter 2.5. ^w^**

**_Chapter 3 Starts now_**

It was a peaceful day, the birds were chirping soundly, the wind blows and the sun shines, Ley was accompanying Dio to wait for his carriage thatnbrings him to his school to come, while waiting, they heard the king's younger brother's voice,

"The princess is only a child, if you gave her a cookie cream, she will happily eat it, no?" shouted the prince at his servant. "But she wont eat anything we offer," the servant replied,

"That annoying child.. Wish she never exist," the prince said angrily,

After hearing what the what the prince said, Ley felt a bit down, "... You know Dio,.." she said, "Hm..?" Dio replied, "I only eat nanny's brioches since it's the best snacks," she continued and smiled at him, Dio smiled at her back too,

Not long after that, the carriage that brings Dio to his school came, "Seems like its time for me to go.." he said, "Yeah..." Ley replied, Dio went in the carriage and it started to move.

Half an hour has passed, Dio had arrived to the school, a girl with white-cream hair with long hair greeted Dio, "Welcome, I am the teacher for your studies, please call me Lin-sensei." she said, she wears a royal dress, the dress was turquoise in color, "... Are you the one who is going to teach me how to use swords?" Dio asked her,

"No, I've told you, I am the teacher for your studies." she replied, "And, I will simply call you Dio since you are my student.", "Come, let me show you who's your teacher that's going to teach you how to use swords," she continued with a sweet smile,

Not long after that, Dio went into the school, "That is your other teacher," Lin pointed at a woman who was holding a sword and stand at the head-cutting thingy, that lady has a ruby-red colored hair and red eyes, her face looks a bit fierce,

"Her name is Elesis."

Elesis turned her head around and saw Lin, "Ah, Lin!" she said, she ran towards Lin,

"Who is this child?" she asked and pointed at Dio,

"He is your student, Dio." Lin replied,

"Ahhh! You should have told me earlier that I'm going to teach someone," Elesis said and facepalmed,

"Dio, greet your teacher." Lin told Dio,

"Ah, Good morning, Elesis-sensei!" he bowed at Elesis,

"Hm.. You seem though," Elesis said and pat Dio's head, "Okay then, I will teach you, but first, tell me why you're here."

"Because I want to protect someone."

**End of chapter 3,**

**Totsuka-san : Okay, thank you for reading, please review! ^w^**


End file.
